


Colleagues With Benefits

by annella



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, this is just straight up smut folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella/pseuds/annella
Summary: Tseng has had his eye on Elena for a while, but is galvanised into action when she saves his life.
Relationships: Elena/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Colleagues With Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> This is without a doubt the most self-indulgent thing I’ve ever written and I have written a LOT of fanfiction. Don’t look for plot here.

The mission had started out well. Infiltrate the high rollers room in one of Corneo’s gambling houses. Find out the deals that were being made to undermine Shinra’s interests in Sector 6. Rude and Reno were in the main gambling hall outside the guarded room at the top of the stairs, Elena was perched on a stool at the bar inside the room, and Tseng was at the table with their marks.

“Shipment arrives tomorrow,” one of them murmured to the large man next to him. They were both smartly dressed, somewhat at odds with their partially shaved heads and tattoos winding their way up their necks. The large man nodded, his attention fixed on the cards in his hands.

“Warehouse near the Sector 5 wall?”

“Yeah. You got enough muscle?”

“Gimme another dozen. Make sure they’re there by sundown.”

Tseng raised a hand to scratch his face. The tiny earpiece buried in his ear would have transmitted all of that information, and it was time to start wrapping up. From the bar, he heard Elena’s giddy laughter as she flirted outrageously with the bartender. Tseng didn’t look at her, not wanting to be distracted, but he could easily imagine her sitting on a barstool, one leg crossed over the other, a shoe dangling from one heel and an entire leg exposed up to the top of the thigh.

She was wearing black lace top stockings, and Tseng tried not to think about it.

He glanced up from his cards and realised that every eye was on him. The largest man was frowning, his head tilted slightly, and his eyes suddenly widened.

“Turk!” he snapped, and all hell broke loose.

One of them must have had a Time materia equipped, because before Tseng could even react, the table had been flipped and he was surrounded by half a dozen thugs. He managed to reach into his suit jacket and get his hand on his pistol, but before he could even think about drawing it, he was hit with a brutal Stop spell. His vision blurred and his entire body seized up.

He let out a grunt, and from the corner of his eye, he could see Elena silently approaching the table as the group of men drew various weapons and moved to surround him.

The Stop wore off, and Tseng once again tried to draw his weapon. He thought he was quick enough to get at least two shots off, but the second he blinked, he was frozen again, even more painfully this time. This could be _very_ bad, and he hoped Elena was up to the task. 

“Nice try,” the large man said, a smug grin on his face as he waved the hilt of his dagger in Tseng’s face. He saw the distinctive glow of an Assess materia, and he silently cursed himself for not noticing it sooner. It was an incredibly rare materia, so much so that Tseng hadn’t even considered that this group of low-rent thugs would have one. He hastily revised his earlier assessment; these guys were being bankrolled by someone _very_ high up.

“You think you got our number, Turk?” 

Tseng couldn’t reply; his mouth was locked up just as much as the rest of his body. He glared fiercely at the man, hoping to keep his attention so he didn’t notice Elena sneaking up behind him.

He’d seen Elena in action before. He knew she was an excellent fighter But he’d never seen her fight while wearing a floor-length red silk gown and six-inch heels. There was a flash of leg, a muffled thud, and the largest man was on the floor after being kicked in the head by a black stiletto heel.

“Hey!” 

Elena, her face set, whirled around and planted that same heel right into the belly of one of the thugs. Despite them being Hasted, despite their stuns, they were no match for her: Tseng watched in amazement as she quickly dispatched all but one, ducking their desperate attempts to fight back in a haze of red silk, blonde hair, and pale skin.

The last man standing was left dazed, confused, a knife in his hand and splatters of blood from his companions decorating his crisp suit. Elena stood in front of him, a good six inches shorter than him even in her heels, and she delicately wiped a spot of blood off her face as she stared him down.

“What shall I do with this one?” she asked, and Tseng stood up behind her, shaking off the Stop effect. He still felt a little dizzy.

“He knows who we are,” he said in a low voice.

The man’s eyes widened and he didn’t have time to let out even a squeak before Elena took him down with the dagger she had strapped to her thigh.

Tseng could not _believe_ how turned on he was right now.

“Sir?”

Tseng blinked at Elena, who was looking at him with concern. “Yes?”

“You have blood on your cheek.”

“Oh!” Tseng wiped his face and his hand came away wet and covered in blood. He must have caught an arterial spray; he could feel it dripping down his face. He fumbled in his pocket for something to wipe it up, but came up empty, and was looking around desperately for something, _anything,_ when Elena was _right there,_ a napkin in hand, raising it to Tseng’s face.

The room was quiet; the only other person there had been the bartender, who Tseng could faintly hear whimpering behind the bar. 

Elena was frowning at him, and Tseng stared at her through a haze. He tried desperately to regain his composure, but seeing her in action like that, saving his _life,_ had turned his brain to jelly. He raised an arm and touched her hand as she gently wiped blood off his face, and her eyes widened.

“Sir?”

Tseng distantly realised that he was trembling. Adrenalin was still coursing through his veins, and he tried to take a deep breath and calm his racing heartbeat.

It didn’t work; Elena’s brown eyes penetrated him deeply, her hand gentle against his face. He cast his gaze over her body, aware that he was blatantly staring, unable to stop as he took in the smooth roundness of her breasts, her slim waist, cinched tight by the dress, the muscular thigh exposed by the high slit in the skirt.

“Are you alright?” Elena tossed aside the bloody napkin and cupped his face in her hands, drawing him down close to her. “Did you get concussed?”

_Quite the opposite,_ Tseng thought. He had suspected her of harbouring a crush on him for a while now, but she was professional enough to keep it to herself and not let it interfere with her work, and Tseng was too polite to mention it. He wasn't going to let on that he thought about her as well, thought about bringing her home and taking her to bed. When she had walked into HQ earlier that night in her outfit, the scent of jasmine and bergamot following in her wake, he'd been hard pressed to keep a straight face. 

And now, here he was, his cock rapidly hardening in his pants after watching her beat the absolute _shit_ out of six men, all of them much bigger than her, while wearing this _ridiculous_ dress, and he wondered why he’d been denying himself this. All he could think about was ripping the dress off her and fucking the living daylights out of her, right here if necessary.

“You must have taken a knock to the head,” she muttered to herself, her fingers sliding up into his hair, probing his head for any injuries. He closed his eyes and, despite his best efforts, a throaty moan slipped out. 

Her movement stopped.

“Sir,” she breathed, and Tseng opened his eyes to see her face barely an inch from his own, tilted up, her lips parted slightly and a flush on her pale cheeks.

The door slammed open and Tseng jumped back from Elena as Rude and Reno burst into the room. Reno's baton was alight with sparks of lightning and Rude had his fists raised, ready to fight, and they both looked a little disappointed to find the gang had already been taken out. 

“Damn, too late,” Reno said with a sigh, twirling his baton and hefting it over his shoulder. Rude lowered his fists and pushed his sunglasses up, a grimace on his face.

“You two okay?” he asked, glancing around the room.

“I’m fine,” Elena said, still looking at Tseng with concern. “But I think Tseng might have had a blow to the head.”

Tseng blinked and straightened up. “No, I’m fine. Just got hit with a couple of Stops.”

Reno looked at the bodies on the carpet, then up at Elena. "Did you do all this?" he asked. 

"What, are you surprised?" Elena replied, grinning at him.

"Nice work!"

Rude strode over to Tseng, who turned away. “Like I said,” he growled, “I’m fine.” Having Reno and Rude here was doing wonders to suppress his arousal, and he tugged his suit straight. “Let’s go. The op's over.” He extracted the earpiece and tucked it in his pocket. They'd go through the recordings tomorrow at HQ. In the meantime, Tseng desperately needed to get home and jerk off to relieve the arousal flooding through him. 

“You alright to drive, boss?” Reno asked. Tseng glared at him, but he didn’t back down. “Just saying—a good Stop spell can make you dizzy.”

“I’ll drive him home,” Elena said, stepping up beside him. “You boys alright to get home yourselves?”

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll get the train. It’ll be quicker.”

All the way back to the car, parked in an underground garage a few blocks from the casino, Tseng’s only thoughts were about Elena. He couldn’t get her out of his mind: the swirl of red silk, the dull _thud_ of her heels striking flesh, the lace stocking tops peeking out from under her dress as she took the gang out. The way her chest rose and fell with her breathing, the warmth in her eyes as she wiped blood off Tseng’s face.

He was almost fully aroused by the time they got to the car, to the point where he was concerned something had happened to him, that he'd been hit with some kind of spell he didn't know about. He pulled an emergency Remedy out of the inside pocket of his jacket and quickly drank it, waiting for the fog of lust to clear.

It didn’t. There was nothing wrong with him; he was just _unbearably_ horny.

“I’m a bit worried about you,” Elena said, and he turned back to face her. She was leaning against the side of the car, her arms crossed, that damned split on her skirt riding all the way up, so high Tseng could see a hint of red lacy underwear. “Perhaps I should take you back to HQ and you can visit the infirmary.”

Tseng smiled faintly. "I told you. I'm fine. I'm just… distracted." He looked her up and down, tilting his head, and when he met her eyes again, he reached out and touched her hand. She inhaled sharply as he brought it to his mouth, gently kissing her scraped knuckles, running a line of kisses over the back of her hand, placing a soft kiss on the inside of her wrist. His cock was throbbing painfully in his pants, and when she tugged him into her embrace, he went willingly. 

Elena was not going to lie to herself: she had specifically chosen tonight's dress in the hopes of attracting Tseng's attention. Her attraction to him was getting out of control, and she had come to the conclusion that nothing would happen if he only ever saw her in her work suit. If this didn’t work, nothing would. She didn’t want to date him—he was a workaholic, and she had neither the time nor the patience to dedicate any significant effort to someone married to their job like he was—but she _really_ wanted to have sex with him.

When she'd shown up at HQ in the slinky red dress, black stiletto heels tapping sharply on the polished floors, a hint of lacy stocking peeking out from the thigh-high split, and her hair carefully curled and pinned into a sleek bob, even Reno and Rude had looked appreciative. But Tseng had simply glanced at her and nodded, and the pang of disappointment had cut deep. She had been completely enamoured of Tseng's outfit for the evening: a black suit, of course, but somehow even tighter than his usual clothes, and he'd forgone the tie, leaving a couple of buttons open at the neck of his shirt and exposing more of his skin than Elena had ever seen.

Elena had never thought she would find the sight of a man's clavicle to be so arousing.

But the most extraordinary thing about Tseng that night was the dark eyeliner he was wearing. It wasn't excessive, not like her own dramatic wings or Reno's thick black lines, but the hint of smoky kohl made his gorgeous eyes stand out even more than they normally did. His hair was swept up in a high ponytail, with a few tendrils hanging loose to frame his face. The crowning feature was the hint of stubble darkening his cheeks from a week without shaving, and all Elena could think about was how it would feel against her face, her hands, her thighs.

It was going to be a long night, and Elena almost wanted to cry. 

But now, standing in front of him as he stared at her in a daze, her hand still stinging from where she'd planted it firmly into the teeth of a thug, Elena thought that maybe she'd finally cracked him. She _definitely_ noticed his gaze track down her body, from her deep cleavage to her small waist to her exposed leg, and a fire smouldered within her. She gave him her own blatant stare, zeroing in on the pale skin of his neck, down to the slim fitting jacket which nipped his slender frame in at the waist, and further down to where she could clearly see his arousal pushing against the front of his pants. 

When he kissed her hand, she almost let out a growl. Those lips she'd been dreaming of were soft and warm, delicately kissing the sensitive skin of her knuckles and up to her wrist. She could feel his breath against her, hear how it had quickened, and without even stopping to consider it, she put her other hand on his waist and pulled him in. From this close, she could smell a hint of his cologne; musk and spices, and the scent made her shiver.

"Elena," Tseng murmured as he embraced her, pushing her against the side of the car. "We can't—we shouldn't—"

"We should," Elena disagreed, and tilted her head up to kiss him. Even with her heels on, he was still several inches taller than her, and she let out a whimper as their mouths touched. 

He tasted of brandy, expensive and sharp, and he moaned softly into her mouth, pressing the long lean lines of his body close to her, letting her feel every inch of him. The hardness between his legs was like a heated line against her stomach, and she deliberately shifted a little to rub her body against him. 

Tseng let out a soft sound, almost a whimper, and pressed his hips forward, moving in small circles against her. He lifted a hand to cup one of her breasts, rubbing a thumb over her nipple through the thin material. She was immensely glad she hadn’t worn a bra tonight; she could easily feel the touch, and her nipple hardened immediately against his thumb. 

Elena moaned, breaking away from the kiss briefly to catch her breath. Intense waves of arousal were rolling through her at every touch from Tseng, from his hand on her breast to the hard line of his cock pressed against her stomach as he jerked his hips in short thrusts. The smell of him surrounded her, the soft noises he made, the feel of his hard body pressing her against the cold metal of the car. He grunted and kissed her neck, wet and open-mouthed, tracing a line up to her ear, the faint stubble on his face rough against her sensitive skin.

“Please,” she gasped, awash with lust. All she wanted was to get his cock into her; her cunt _ached_ for it, throbbing and heated. She pushed a hand down between them and took hold of his cock as best she could through the layers of his clothing, running her hand up and down the length. He was big, bigger than she’d thought, and her knees trembled at the thought of him fucking her.

“Elena,” he mumbled against her neck. “I want—I need—” He lifted a hand to his mouth and took the index finger of his glove between his teeth, and she watched, open-mouthed, as he tugged the leather glove off. Elena had never seen Tseng without gloves on, she realised, and a jolt of desire rocketed through her at the sight of his bare hand. He reached down and slipped his hand under her dress, his shaking fingertips tracing over her lacy underwear, gasping at how wet she already was. Elena nodded frantically, leaning back and spreading her legs as best she could to let him in between them. Those long, slender fingers slid under the elastic of her underwear, stroking over wet curls, sliding between the folds of her pussy, and she almost sobbed.

“Sir—”

“Tseng,” he corrected, pulling back and looking directly into her eyes as he stroked her clit. His eyes were blown black with lust, his hair coming loose from its tie, and his usually pale cheeks were flushed red. She reached up and pulled the tie out, watching wide-eyed as his hair spilled over his shoulders like a flood of ink. It was beautiful, thick and smooth, and she combed her hand through it, feeling it slide between her fingers like water.

He bent down to capture her mouth again, slipping his tongue past her lips to tangle with hers, and she opened her mouth willingly, groaning as the kiss turned messy, desperate. She couldn’t keep still, her hips jerking against his hand as he slipped two fingers inside her, pressing against the walls of her cunt. She was perilously close to orgasm already, and let out a cry of dismay when he removed his hand.

“No!” Elena moaned, the sound muffled by Tseng’s mouth on hers. She felt him smile against her, and suddenly his hands were on her ass, lifting her up and resting her back against the side of the car. Her legs went around his waist automatically, her ankles crossing behind his back, and she shivered when she heard the _clink_ of his belt buckle and then the sound of a zipper being pulled down.

Suddenly Tseng’s cock was _right there_ , naked and hot against her. There was a heated pause, and then his hips moved, his cock sliding inside her with no resistance. She let out a loud cry as he penetrated her, tightening the grip of her thighs around him and pulling him all the way in, her entire body lighting up at the feel of being filled up.

“Elena,” he gasped, resting his forehead against hers as he panted, trying to catch his breath. “You feel so good, I’m not going to last.” He jerked his hips, and Elena cried out again, the sound echoing through the empty car park. At least, she hoped it was empty. Her cries only increased in volume when Tseng started to truly fuck her, thrusting in and out, his cock sliding against her inner walls and bringing her close to the brink. He was breathing heavily against her neck, his hands tight on her ass, small moans escaping him as he moved in her. The scrape of his facial hair against her neck sent shivers through her, adding to the intensity of what he was doing to her.

She had never seen Tseng anything less than completely self-composed and put together. To have him in her arms, her legs locked around his waist as he groaned and trembled against her, being driven out of his mind with lust for her, filled her with a heat she had never known before. She wanted to see him messy, filthy, dishevelled, losing control of himself.

Tseng’s thrusts grew faster, harder, until Elena was letting out gasps of pleasure on each push. She felt raw, open, exposed, and wanted nothing more than to have this man in her bed, their naked bodies entwined. 

“Faster!” she begged, her frantic hands combing through his hair and dragging his face down to hers. He nodded and increased his pace, driving the breath from her as he drove her out of her mind with need. She was almost there, _almost,_ and all it took was one more firm thrust before she was arching her back and coming, her gasps and cries swallowed by his mouth as they kissed. Each stroke of his cock inside her lengthened it, and she rode wave after wave of pleasure until it finally subsided.

“Can I come in you?” Tseng asked, mumbling into her mouth, and she nodded, moaning again when he stiffened against her, tearing away from her kiss to gasp for air as he spilled inside her.

  
  
Tseng stayed frozen for a moment, his arms still holding Elena up against the car, his cock softening inside her. The desperate arousal throbbing through him had eased, and he took a deep breath before slipping out of her and lowering her to the ground. She was a vision; her face flushed, her mouth open as she gasped for breath, her eyes gleaming with post-orgasmic pleasure.

He wished he’d waited until they got back to his home—he could have had her laid out on his bed, could have spread her legs and slipped his tongue into her, made her writhe and gasp his name somewhere private and comfortable. Instead he’d fucked her up against a car in a filthy underground car park. Guilt started to flood him, and he pulled away, tucking his cock back into his pants and zipping himself up while she straightened her clothes.

“That was _amazing,”_ she murmured, stretching and running a hand through her hair, a wide grin plastered on her face. She looked at him and frowned when she saw his hesitancy. “Is everything alright?” 

“I feel like I’ve taken advantage of you,” Tseng confessed softly, looking down. 

“Fuck _that,”_ Elena replied succinctly. “Are you going to take me back to your place for round two?”

Tseng looked sharply at her, his eyebrows knitting together in a frown. “Elena—we can’t—you and me, we can’t be a _thing._ We shouldn’t have even done this.”

Elena rolled her eyes. “Sir, for a Turk, you can be dense. I don't want to _date_ you, I want to _fuck_ you.”

He blinked. “That, I can help with.”

It didn’t take long to get back to Tseng’s small apartment in Sector Two. He wasn’t home much, often sleeping in his office instead of making the trip home. As soon as they got inside, Elena vanished into the bathroom, giving Tseng time to quickly grab a few dishes left lying in the living room and put them in the kitchen sink. She emerged a few minutes later and Tseng froze in the act of straightening cushions on the couch.

The dress was gone, and she leaned against the living room wall in nothing but skimpy red panties and black lace-topped stockings. She’d left the heels on, but she was otherwise almost naked, and arousal surged back into the forefront of Tseng’s mind as his gaze went straight to her small, perky breasts.

“Which way to the bedroom?” she asked, and Tseng pointed wordlessly to the open door behind her. She turned and walked towards the doorway, her hips swaying, and Tseng dropped the cushion he was holding to follow her.

By the time he entered, she was already stretched out on the bed, propped up on her elbows, her stiletto heels on the floor by the door. She pinned him with her gaze, looking him up and down with an appreciative smirk.

“Get that suit off,” she purred, and he frantically scrambled to obey, wondering who was really in charge here. As she watched him strip, her eyes following the movements of his hands, her smile widening as he shrugged out of his shirt and unzipped his pants, he concluded that right now, it definitely wasn’t him.

Eventually he was down to his boxer shorts, already obscenely tented by his erection, and she bit her lip, her eyes dark with arousal. He was about to push them down over his hips when she spoke.

“Not yet.” Elena’s voice was soft, but with an iron confidence in it, and Tseng couldn’t help but obey. She beckoned him over to her, and he went willingly, kneeling on the bed and crawling over to her until he was on top of her. His hair hung down in a black curtain, and she slid her hands into it, caressing his head and combing through the thick length. He let out an involuntary gasp, the scrape of her nails against his scalp sending shivers down his spine, and as she stroked the smooth strands, he leaned in to cover her mouth with his in a warm, open-mouthed kiss.

Here, in the comfort of his own home, Tseng planned to treat Elena how she deserved: this wasn’t going to just be a quick fuck, he wanted to make it last, make it worth it. She had said she only wanted to sleep with him, not date him, and he wasn’t sure if he would ever get the chance to do this again. He pulled away from her mouth after just a brief kiss, shifting down to plant kisses on her neck and clavicle before taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking gently.

The sounds Elena was making—little gasps, stifled whimpers, panting pleas—only made him harder, and he moaned against her as he tongued her nipple, finding the other one with his hand and stroking it to hardness. She took hold of his head, clutching him close to her, one hand stroking his hair, the other cupping his cheek as he licked and sucked until she was writhing against him. He let his hips fall to the bed between her parted legs, thrusting against the blankets to get some friction against his cock as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Tseng couldn’t believe how badly he wanted to fuck her again. His cock ached for the tight clench of her pussy, the slick heat, and his head was spinning as he moved further down her body, kissing a path down her abdomen until his face was hovering over the red lacy panties. They were already soaked through, and he realised with a jolt of arousal that some of it was his own come, leaking out of her. He tried to stifle a whimper as he tugged the thin fabric down over her hips, lifting her legs to pull the panties all the way off. 

He sat back on his heels, gazing down at her as he pulled a hair tie from his wrist and quickly gathered his hair into a messy bun. Elena watched him, wide-eyed, her legs parted, her chest rising and falling with her rapid breathing. He took a deep breath, holding her gaze, and slowly pushed his boxer shorts down, his cock springing free.

“Oh, fuck me,” Elena said softly, biting her lip as she looked down at him. He took hold of himself, his hand wrapped loosely around the shaft, and let out a stifled moan as he stroked himself up and down. Elena’s eyes were fixed on his hand, her face flushed, her hands gripping the duvet by her sides. 

“Can I—” she started, and sat up, reaching out to touch him. He willingly let his hand fall away, groaning as her smaller hand encircled his cock, tentatively stroking him. Waves of desire pounded through him, his balls aching, his hips swaying as she jerked him off painfully slowly, and they both watched as beads of precome slipped out, slicking up the head of his cock.

“I was going to go down on you,” Tseng murmured, reaching out to touch Elena’s hair, “make you scream, make you come against my mouth, but I don’t think I’d last long enough to fuck you afterwards.” He slid his palm against her scalp and made a fist, tugging her hair sharply. She gasped and fell into him, her mouth open against his shoulder as she moaned.

“You can do that next time,” she forced out, and fell backwards onto the bed, pulling him down with her, lifting her legs over his shoulders. He braced himself on one arm as he landed against her, his cock brushing against her pussy, and they looked at each other silently as he shifted his hips enough to slip the head of his cock into her.

It was so easy; she arched her back, tilting her hips to let him in, and he moaned as he slid all the way inside. His hand was still clenched in her hair, and he tightened his grip as he thrust his hips, driving a groan out of her.

This was what Tseng had wanted; Elena in his bed, underneath him, her nails scratching down his back, and he leaned in, almost folding her in half as he bent his head to kiss her. They both let out a low moan as their tongues tangled together in a messy, open-mouthed kiss. 

Tseng sat back on his heels, sliding his hands up her stocking-clad legs, and admired the view. She looked gorgeous, her mouth open, her eyes wide, her breasts moving with every one of his thrusts. He looked down to where his cock entered her, her pussy spread wide open for him, and he could barely catch his breath seeing it. He pushed harder, faster, and between one stroke and the next, her back arched even further, her head pushing back against the pillow, and a loud cry escaped her. 

“There! _There!_ Fuck, right there, right there, right _there,_ don’t stop!” She tightened around him as she let out moans loud enough that Tseng’s entire building could probably hear her, and he couldn’t stay quiet as he ground his hips against her, his cock going impossibly deep inside, her pussy clenching tight as she came in waves, desperate sounds escaping her as her body writhed beneath him. 

It was too much; Tseng couldn’t hold back. He dropped her legs, falling down between them to kiss her as he buried himself deep, his hips jerking in a staccato rhythm as he chased his own orgasm. She was languid beneath him, panting and gasping, her arms around his back as she pulled him into her. 

“Elena,” he gasped, and orgasm overtook him, rushing through his body in a wave of molten heat, his arms shaking as he came inside her, hips stuttering as he rode it out.

“Oh,” she said faintly as he pulled out, flopping down on the bed next to her. She rolled over into him, burying her face in his chest and sliding an arm and a leg over him. She was damp with sweat, her hair tangled around her face, and he absently bent to kiss the top of her head as they both caught their breath.

“Had fun?” he asked, quite unnecessarily. She huffed softly and patted his back.

“Let’s do this again sometime,” she said. “Is there such a thing as colleagues with benefits?”

Tseng laughed. “I don’t see why not.”

Elena lifted a hand to stroke his face, her palm scraping over his unshaven cheek. “You should keep this,” she said drowsily.

“Hmm.” He rubbed his sparse beard. “I don’t know.”

“At least keep it until after you’ve fulfilled your promise to go down on me. I want to feel that against my thighs.”

Tseng’s cock twitched faintly, and he grunted. “If you stay the night, I might be able to oblige in the morning.”

He felt her smile, her mouth pressed up against his chest, and he slid an arm around her to pull her in close.

Elena woke before dawn from an incredibly vivid dream in which Tseng had been down between her legs, his tongue sliding over her clit. It took her a moment to realise that it _wasn’t_ a dream, that Tseng was, at this moment, nestled between her thighs with his face buried in her cunt.

“Oh, good _morning,”_ she breathed, sliding her hands into his hair and gripping it tight. He moaned softly and nuzzled her inner thighs, his face scraping against the delicate skin and tickling her. She squirmed, pulling his face back to where he’d been before, with his tongue sliding up into her folds, and pushed herself up on one elbow to look down at him.

Tseng’s dark eyes met her gaze, his eyeliner smeared and messy from sleep, and she moaned as he circled his tongue over her clit. His hands were tight on her thighs, keeping her legs spread, and she fell back onto the bed as she writhed under his touch. He was _good_ at this, knowing just how to stroke her, his clever tongue flicking her with quick, staccato bursts as he slid a finger into her.

“God, fuck, that’s so good,” she whispered, arching her hips against him. The rasp of his beard against her skin was almost too much, but it felt so fucking amazing she didn’t want him to ever stop. She was trembling with need, the heat radiating out from her core spreading throughout her entire body as he licked and sucked her until she wanted to scream.

It wasn’t enough, just one finger, and she was about to beg him for more when he slipped a second one in, pressing against her inner walls as he sucked on her clit, not letting up on the pressure as she cried out his name. She tightened her thighs around him, tightened her grip on his hair, and he moaned, the hum vibrating against her.

“Tseng, oh god,” she whimpered, so close she could taste it. He curled his fingers inside her and pressed harder against her clit, digging his tongue into it, and that was it: she moaned loud enough to wake the dead, her entire body spasming, her back arching painfully, as waves of heat flooded through her and she came so hard she didn’t think she’d ever be able to move again.

Tseng pulled away, panting, his hair tickling her legs and stomach as he made his way up her body. He had a smug grin on his face, and he bent to kiss her. Elena realised that Tseng was just as naked as she was, and she ran her hands down over his chest as he covered her mouth, his slick tongue seeking entrance. She pushed him over onto his side, propping herself up on an elbow as they kissed more, swallowing soft sounds and gasps. 

“Did you want me to—” she asked, caressing his firmly-muscled chest and stomach and down to take hold of his cock. He was hard, already leaking precome, and she hummed appreciatively into his mouth as she wrapped a hand around him and started stroking him.

“Yes,” he breathed, stroking her hair and kissing her again as his hips moved, thrusting his cock through the circle of her hand. She broke away from the kiss, looking down the hard lines of his body, wanting to see him come, and felt a renewed pulse of arousal between her legs when she saw his cock in her hand, thick and hard and wet at the head. His body was twitching, his hips jerking into her, and she watched him in awe, unable to tear her eyes away from him even as her arm started to ache from stroking him. 

He was beautiful like this, with his hair spread out on his pillow, soft gasps and whines escaping him as Elena slowly but surely took him apart. Tseng had his lower lip between his teeth, his breathing harsh and rough, and Elena sped up her strokes, wanting to see him lose control. 

“I’m close,” he murmured, and Elena held her breath, not letting up, not knowing where to look. Her gaze was fixed on his face when his eyes flew open, his mouth agape, a strangled gasp escaping him, and she looked down in time to see him come, thick spurts pulsing out of his cock, streaking his stomach and coating her hand. He whimpered as she coaxed him through it, drawing every last drop out of him until he flinched back from her touch, his breathing loud in the quiet of the dawn.

Elena delicately wiped her hand on Tseng’s stomach, taking the opportunity to stroke his well-defined abs, and he groaned, reaching over to the bedside table to grab a handful of tissues from the box. He wiped himself down quickly and pulled Elena in for another kiss.

“Good way to start the day,” he murmured, and she chuckled softly, kissing him back.

When Elena arrived at work later that morning, showered and fresh after a quick trip back to her place, and not looking at _all_ like she'd spent the night fucking her boss before waking up in the morning to find his tongue buried in her pussy, Reno took one look at her and raised his hand for a high five. 

"What?"

"C'mon, Laney. We all know what you two were up to last night. Besides, you're limping." Reno gave her a lewd grin. "I know that walk. I've _done_ that walk."

"Maybe I'm sore from taking out an entire gang of thugs on my own?" she tried. She _was_ limping a little, it was true, but she thought she'd hidden it pretty well. 

Thankfully the room was empty aside from herself and Reno, and when he leaned forward and asked her, "So, what's he like in bed?" she gave up the act and laughed. 

"I have beard burn on my inner thighs," she replied, grinning widely at him, and he burst out laughing. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on twitter where I post a lot about the Turks: sherribon


End file.
